


Paper Stars

by princess_mouse



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: A little diddy why not post it?, Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Origami, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_mouse/pseuds/princess_mouse
Summary: Anniversaries can be stressful.(Connected to Not Him story line)





	1. Chapter 1

_“You are my sun, my moon, and all my stars.” ~ E.E Cummings_

Ashley ignored everyone around him as he busily folded hundreds of little origami stars.

Black stars to represent their musical bond.

Silver stars to represent their first year together.

Gold stars to represent their second year together.

Pink stars to represent himself.

Green stars to represent CC.

The glass mason jar was slowly filling up as he folded all 730 stars. He needed to fold 146 stars in each color and every free moment he had was spent making stars. When CC was asleep or went out, he worked on his project. Being at the studio while they worked on the album gave him a lot of free time as he hid in the lounge. CC had long since did his recording and that gave Ashley the most time to work on their anniversary gift. At home there was only so many hours that they were apart.

Jinxx admired the work and offered to help though Ashley declined.

“Why don’t you just buy him something,” Andy asked as he watched Ashley rub his hands together.

The pained expression on Ashley’s face didn’t waver over the comment. If anything, that made him more determined to keep folding the paper. He didn’t owe Andy an explanation, he didn’t owe him anything anymore.

Jinxx scowled at Andy. “It shows how much he loves CC if he’s willing to go to that kind of effort. It’s romantic,” the guitarist said defensively.

“All I’m saying is Ash could save himself some pain if he went and bought flowers,” Andy countered.

Ashley snorted and tried not to laugh at Andy’s suggestion. CC liked candy and sweet gestures. His boyfriend was not a cut flowers type of guy, he was more of a cactus person. Ashley formed the pink star and dropped it into the mason jar. He looked over to Andy who was glaring back. “I don’t like getting flowers because of you,” Ashley said.

“Why would that be?”

The bassist rolled his eyes and grabbed another strip of paper. Looking at his ex made him grumpy. “Aside from it being an easy gift, you got your girlfriend the same ones. Didn’t exactly make me feel special,” Ashley said honestly.

“You got the nicer ones,” Andy replied.

That didn’t impress Ashley and he quickly folded the green star. He no longer wanted to talk to Andy. Life was so much easier when Andy was pursuing his solo career. That gave Ashley freedom from the band and his ex boyfriend. It was time he could spend with CC and travel. He had time to work on his clothing line and art. Ashley went back home to be with his family too.

“What are you and CC going to do for your anniversary?” Jinxx asked changing the subject.

Ashley shrugged.

“Maybe there is trouble in paradise,” Andy added to stir the pot.

Jinxx shot Andy a look to be quiet. He couldn’t help but be defensive. No one forgot when Andy and Ashley broke up. They all remembered the fight and how long it took for Ashley’s bruises to heal. CC was the reason that Ashley found happiness again.

Ashley slammed his fist down hard on the table. The outburst was not a usual one for him and his friends stared back quite concerned. “I came here to work in peace,” Ashley snapped as he started to pack up his stars and strips of paper into the black photo box.

Andy felt guilty and put his hands up defensively. “I’m sorry, I am happy for you guys you know that,” he said trying to calm the bassist down.

“Yah right. All you’ve done is taunt me since I got here!”

Jinxx stood up and put himself in the middle in case they had a repeat of their last fight. “Guys, let’s calm down,” the guitarist said.

Ashley was so angry he didn’t notice he was shaking or that his left pinky finger hurt. He finished packing up his craft supplies and stood up to leave.

“I am sincerely happy that you are with CC. You deserve to be happy. It’s hard for me not to bug you like old times because I still consider you my friend,” Andy said calmly.

The smaller man looked despairingly at Andy as he tucked the box under his arm protectively. “If you want to make our friendship work then try being sensitive okay?” Ashley whispered.

Ashley walked out of the studio feeling defeated.

He was angrier when he realized even at home he would only have an hour to fold more stars. Their anniversary was creeping up quickly and every minute needed to be dedicated to finishing his gift. Ashley’s need for everything to be perfect was making him moodier as he cranked the stereo and listened intently to Michael Jackson. His phone vibrated in his pocket and if he didn’t have CC holding his dogs as a screensaver he might have tossed his phone out the window to avoid everyone.

His drive took an hour because of traffic and he was seething that he drove all the way out to the studio to only got two hours in. At that rate he might as well have recorded some of his bass parts. He was so absorbed in his anger and thoughts that he didn’t notice how swollen his finger was. When he pulled up to his house, he parked his car in the garage, and snuck inside. He hid the box in its usual place in his office and walked into the living room.

Tokyo and Killer followed him and begged for his attention. He payed no mind to them as he slumped down onto the couch and ignored CC’s questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this little three part thing kicking about for a bit.  
> It was one of my Valentine's Day stories but I chose not to post so here it is anyways!  
> Enjoy <3


	2. Chapter 2

“Ow,” Ashley yelped as CC pulled at his left hand to inspect it.

The drummer looked concerned as he gently held his boyfriend’s hand. Ashley’s pinky finger was swollen, and a bruise was starting to form. “Jinxx texted me saying you and Andy got into a fight. Please tell me you didn’t hit him,” CC pleaded.

Ashley rolled his eyes and gave his boyfriend a sympathetic smile, “I slammed my hand down on the table because I was mad.”

“Now you won’t be able to record your bass parts,” CC said matter-of-factly. He didn’t want to scold Ashley, he felt like he was suffering enough.

The pain was catching up with him and Ashley tried to pull his hand away from his boyfriend. He understood CC’s concern but the way he was touching his finger was not making it better. “Okay, it’s fine. Let go please. You’re making my finger hurt,” Ashley said desperately.

“I don’t think you sprained it. You bruised it pretty bad though,” CC said pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s palm.

The bassist jerked his hand away and held it to his chest.

“Ashley, don’t be stubborn. You need to ice your hand and let me tape your fingers,” he said. He offered his hand to his boyfriend and waited to him to take it. He pulled him up off the couch and led him into the kitchen.

Ashley didn’t protest as CC cleaned his hand and buddy taped his pinky and ring finger together. CC made a few Fight Club jokes until he laughed. The drummer was content holding Ashley’s hand in his as they both endured the cold chill of the icepack.

“My hero,” Ashley mused as he looked at his boyfriend lovingly. He would always appreciate the fuss that CC made over him. It made him feel special and loved. It made him feel safe when there once was a time he didn’t feel that way. CC had patience and kindness which in turn brought back Ashley’s ability to love and trust another person.

CC caressed his cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “My everything,” CC replied.

They fell into a romantic daze as they enjoyed each others presence. They made supper and watched movies before bed. The problems of the day were long forgotten as Ashley cuddled up close to CC and they lazily kissed each other. Their ark of dogs vied for attention and space on their queen-sized bed. CC was going to visit him mom the next morning and Ashley planned to go back to the studio to record. They both fell asleep unaware of what the other was up too.

Ashley’s finger was still sore when he woke up and CC laughed telling him to greet their friends with the Vulcan Salute when he got to the studio. WebMD suggest keeping the bruised finger buddy taped so CC was not letting his boyfriend remove the tape until the pain receded.

“You’re not funny,” Ashley chuckled as he tried to scowl.

CC leaned down and kissed him. “You’re laughing so I must be. I’m going to be late. Have a good day,” he said giving Ashley another quick kiss before scurrying out the front door.

Ashley didn’t want to go to the studio. He wasn’t in the mood to face his bandmates or explain what happened to his hand. He dug his phone out of his pocket to send a courtesy text that he didn’t intend to show up and saw there were a few texts from Andy.

He narrowed his eyes and read through the messages. Most of them were apologies and attempts to neutralize the fight they had. One text stood out though.

  **Andy:** I agree that I need to be more sensitive. If you need anything don’t hesitate to ask me :)

Ashley looked at his hand for a moment. Tomorrow was his anniversary with CC and he still had about two-hundred stars left to fold. He knew that he could make the deadline, but his fingers were cramped from all the folding he did the day before. If Andy was offering his assistance with anything, maybe he could convince him to fold some stars.

He hesitated and retyped the message numerous times until he decided to send the text.

 **Ash:** I need your help.

 **Andy:** with?

 **Ash:** My anniversary gift to CC.

Andy didn’t decline his request. He instead asked what he could pick up from Starbucks and showed up an hour later. All the dogs greeted the stranger who had never been to their house before and Ashley shooed them away after a while. He had the kitchen table set up for their crafting session and a few strips of blue paper to use as practice stars. Andy took a seat and handed Ashley’s coffee over to him.

“What happened to your finger?” he asked sounding worried.

Ashley laughed nervously and looked at his taped fingers. “I bruised my finger when I slammed my hand down on the table yesterday,” he said sheepishly.

“Well, it looks like CC fixed you up. Should we start? I’m assuming this is going to be hard to do,” Andy said picking up a strip of paper and studying it.

The bassist shook his head and showed Andy how to fold the star step by step. It only took two attempts and Andy was able to fold by himself. They talked casually about the past and their significant others. Andy talked about his Andy Black tour and Ashley talked about his paintings. They ran out of coffee which had Ashley brewing more as they kept folding the stars.

Ashley rubbed his cramped hands together and winced.

“Do you want me to finish them? You look miserable,” Andy said dropping a green star into the mason jar. They’d been folding for almost two hours.

There were thirty stars left and Ashley couldn’t stand the thought of quitting now. He wasn’t a quitter and that was proof from how long he stayed with Andy even when their relationship was failing. Ashley couldn’t accept defeat and if his hands hurt then they would. This was a labor of love. There was no art without suffering in his world. He thanked Andy and told him he could finish the remaining stars. Andy sipped his coffee and kept him company as he worked.

An hour and a half later, Ashley folded the last star and placed it into the mason jar.

His hands ached as he admired his work.

730 stars.

The start to a continuous galaxy he planned to create for CC.


	3. Chapter 3

CC was awake before Ashley and he was proud of himself.

He let the dogs out and made coffee then snuck back into the bedroom. His boyfriend was bundled up in the blankets as if he were freezing. CC chuckled since he wouldn’t get his share of the bedding back now and he lay down on his side of the bed. He watched Ashley sleep peacefully. It brought back memories of nights they’d drink and wake up beside each other. Back when they were too scared to act upon their feelings.

It a kiss in the back alley of a bar.

Ashley declaring, he couldn’t give into his wants and CC reassuring him that he was not Andy. Cigarette smoke and bubblemint gum bubbles. Building trust and forming a relationship. Nights spent kissing each other goodnight and mornings waking up together.

“I love you especially with your facial hair. It’s hard to believe you’re mine sometimes,” CC whispered as he pecked a kiss to Ashley’s nose.

The smaller man pulled the blankets closer to his face.

“Thank you for giving me a chance two years ago. All I ever wanted to do was prove myself to you and you let me do that repeatedly,” CC added. He pecked another kiss to Ashley’s nose.

Ashley gave a light moan and furled his eyebrow.

CC kissed his nose again and laughed when Ashley grumbled out a cranky response.

“Go away!”

He knew his boyfriend assumed it was one of the dogs bugging him and he pulled the blanket over his face. That didn’t stop CC in his pursuit to wake Ashley up. He did the one thing that he knew would make his boyfriend wake up, he reached out and tickled Ashley’s side. Right between the hip and bottom rib.

A loud squeal of laughter echoed through the room and Ashley tried his best to roll away even though he was tangled in the blankets. “Don’t please!” he begged.

“What’s the magic word?” CC teased as he kept tickling his boyfriend.

The laughter didn’t cease, Ashley was now flailing his way out of the blankets and he tried to pull CC’s hands away from his side. “CC! Ha stop! I-I can’t breathe!” he gasped.

CC rolled on top of him and continued to torment his boyfriend who tried his hardest to push his hands away. “Try again! There is a magic word,” CC taunted.

“STARLIGHT!” Ashley hollered. His lungs burned, and his face ached from all the smiling he was doing. His throat hurt from all the laughing but CC finally stopped his assault.

CC looked down to see Ashley flush and trying to catch his breath. This game never got old even after two years which was why he gave his boyfriend a word to stop the torment. CC was thankful that he wasn’t ticklish because Ashley would have a way to get revenge. Usually lipstick kisses were the bassist’s revenge.

“Happy anniversary Ashy,” CC said kissing Ashley on the lips.

Ashley kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s thin body. “Happy anniversary Sweet Tart,” he whispered.

They stayed tangled together as they kissed each other and enjoyed their alone time. It was hard believe two years ago they were just friends and band mates. Now they were a couple and dog parents. CC kissed Ashley until he was breathless and his eyes were half lidded. He knew it was early for them both and he asked if Ashley wanted breakfast in bed.

“Can I give you your gift?” Ashley asked looking up at CC. He had tucked the black photo box under his side of the bed yesterday afternoon.

CC raised an eyebrow and gave him his best bedroom eyes. “Well, I thought we would wait until tonight but if you’re up for a little-“

“I made you something,” Ashley said cutting him off mid-sentence. He gently pushed CC away and rolled over to the edge of the bed. He could feel his boyfriend’s brown eyes watching his every move as he reached under the side of the bed and pulled the photo box up onto the bed. Ashley’s heart was racing as he handed the box over to CC.

It wasn’t a lavish gift.

He already gave CC a bouquet of lollipops for their first anniversary and he made him some pug paintings for Christmas. This was the first gift that he ever made that was made of a cheap material. All he had to show were hours of work and dedication. He knew CC would love anything given to him because he appreciated a gesture but for some reason that jar of stars made Ashley worry it wasn’t enough.

CC gave him the world. He provided comfort and safety. There was endless love with CC.

Ashley sat up and watched his boyfriend lift the lid on the black box. He chewed nervously at his lip as CC picked up the jar and admired all the tiny stars within it. His free hand picked up the card that was inside the box.

“You folded 730 stars for me?” CC asked incredulously. He turned the jar around and looked at all the beautiful colors mixed together as one. Each a representation of them and their future.

The bassist nodded. “Andy had to help me at the end. My hands were hurting too much,” Ashley admitted feeling a little sad that he didn’t fold every single one.

CC put the jar back into the box and reached out to grip his boyfriend’s hands. He looked down at boyfriend’s calloused hands. The hands that created some of the most beautiful music and art. The hands that ever so softly touched him and made him feel loved. CC lifted Ashley’s hands to his lips and he pressed a kiss onto each. “I will cherish them forever. It’s such a thoughtful gift, Ashley,” CC said sincerely.

“I was worried they wouldn’t be enough,” Ashley said.

CC gave him a reassuring smile. The quote by E.E Cummings that was written on the card made him feel bubbly. The fact that Ashley made him a jar full of stars was one of the most romantic gestures in the world. “I want you to promise me that you’ll add more stars as we move forward in the future,” CC said rubbing his thumbs over the backs of his boyfriend’s hands.

“I promise,” Ashley replied happily.

Now it was CC’s turn to give his boyfriend his gift. He snuck out of their bedroom and went into the garage where he hid Ashley’s gift. He stashed it there when he arrived home the night before. He studied the gift and wondered if Ashley would be happy. He knew his boyfriend’s feelings about flowers and he wondered if he could change his opinion. He huffed out a nervous breath and walked back into the house.

Ashley teared up.

That wasn’t the reaction CC expected when he came into the room with two dozen roses. A rose for each month they were together. The tears poured forth from Ashley’s brown eyes and his expression was unreadable. CC sat down on the bed and put the bouquet down.

Ashley quickly wiped away his tears and picked up the bouquet.

“I know you hate flowers,” CC started. He watched his boyfriend closely as he studied the flowers.

“Did you?” Ashley was lost for words as he took notice that they weren’t real.

CC’s hand softly gripped Ashley’s knee as he spoke, “My mom helped me make them. Eight red roses to represent my love for you, eight white roses to represent my loyalty, and eight yellow roses that represent our friendship.”

“You made me flowers?” Ashley asked as fresh stream of tears poured down his cheeks. To say he was impressed or loved the gift was an understatement. He didn’t have the words to express how much he loved the gift. CC didn’t make him things. His boyfriend would always find him something thoughtful that was jewelry or take him shopping. This was a whole new level of gift giving.

CC nodded. “Yah, I always wanted to give you flowers. I know how you feel about receiving them and it was my mom who suggested making you some since you love handmade stuff so much. What’s nice is they won’t die,” he joked.

“I love them, CC,” Ashley gushed. He set the bouquet aside and pulled CC in for a kiss.

CC broke their kiss for a moment, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ashley said against CC’s lips as he kissed him again.

_“You are my sun, my moon, and all my stars.” ~ E.E Cummings_


End file.
